Happy St Patrick's Day
by EmotionalSelf
Summary: Maybe not wearing green today wasn't such a bad idea? IYYYH xover KagomeKurama Rated M for suggestive themes and nudity. Disclaimer inside.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. They belong to their rightful owners.

I know that this is late for a St. Patrick's Day fic but I hope you enjoy it anyway. And while there is no lemon if I ever decide to write one, I'll have a link in my profile.

A pleasant morning, clouds dotted the sky with a bright shining sun signaling a warm day. The plentiful trees cast a shade to those who cared for it. Perfect day…almost.

"Oh shoot!" Exclaimed a 17-year old girl. She looked frantic as glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"No! No! No! I can't be late!" She moved faster to her destination, set on making it to school on time.

"Yes, I'm almost there!" Upon reaching the school grounds she sighed happily and started to move at a slower pace to catch her breath. But upon seeing the many students she noticed something unusual.

"Why is everyone wearing green?" Kagome wasn't one to follow trends and she knew that most of the people she was looking at didn't either. Then realization dawned on her, it was St. Patrick's Day!

"Just when I thought I could relax, now I have to get away from all these people before they see me…but where to go?" Kagome looked around and saw she could hide in the shadows of the large trees, using it as a safe path to the classrooms. She knew no one would want to come into the school building today, for on this day her school set a St. Patrick's Day festival. Why you ask? She really had no idea but her classmates were there to set up outside and staying inside was her safe.

Kagome maneuvered herself around until she reached the back entrance of the school. Opening the door and closing it behind her, she leaned on it sighing.

"Finally safe."

"Same from what Kagome?" A low voice, seemingly from nowhere, said to her.

Kagome jumped slightly, looking to the side of the brightly lit room to see her secret boyfriend and resident "God" Shuichi Minamino AKA Kurama.

"Hello Kurama! Nice to see you." She smiled warmly at him, before coming up to give him a hug.

That's when she stopped and noticed he wasn't wearing any green.

"Why aren't you wearing green Kurama?" Kagome inquired.

He simply smiled at her and pointed at his cat like eyes, "I don't have to, my beautiful. But I notice that you aren't wearing green yourself. Why would that be?"

Kagome bit her lip and knew he was right, his vivid emerald eyes kept anyone from pinching _him_.

"How do you know I'm not wearing green undergarments?" She quickly said without thinking. After realizing what she just said she covered her mouth with her hands and blushed.

Kurama laughed lightly, "Would you care to show me, my sweet?" He slowly advanced on his girlfriend.

Kagome blushed harder and shook her head furiously, backing herself against a wall. Looking around her she tried to dart past Kurama but he was too quick for her.

"No, no Kagome. You shouldn't become flustered at the thought of showing me your underwear. I've been in your room many times haven't I?" Kurama said, holding his girlfriend in his arms and smiling innocently as her blush deepened.

Kagome knew he was suggesting something. Even if he had seen her panties one too many times she wouldn't let him see it on purpose, especially at school, he might get ideas.

She hid her face in his chest, hoping it would keep him from cracking his jokes at her.

"Well, I'll just have to find out myself." Kurama said, with a message in behind his words.

Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of his arms, knowing the sex fiend he is.

Kurama smiled at her when she looked up, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He distracted her enough to slide a hand up her shirt. Kagome pulled away when she felt a large hand on her breast.

"K-Kurama!" She stuttered. While they have touched each other before, as embarrassing as it was to admit, she still reddened.

He palmed her until she bit her lip to keep out a groan. Smirking and bringing his other hand up, he lifted her shirt above her breasts.

"No green here, now to check that forbidden little place boys shouldn't see." Kagome's eyes became worried, when he saw that there was no green she knew he would not _just_ pinch her, but more.

He went down on his knees before her, holding one of Kagome's ankles lest she escape. He brought his mouth to kiss just under her belly button, going lower and bringing his teeth to the waistband of her skirt. He pulled it down slowly to reveal harmless white underwear, which would ironically "harm" Kagome today.

Her skirt pooled around her as Kurama let it go. But he saw something that made him pause.

Kurama smirked, 'What she doesn't know can't hurt her.' "I see that, you aren't wearing green Kagome. Now I'll have to punish you for that." His overly sweet and lusty words frightened Kagome.

Kurama stood back up, kissing Kagome again. She couldn't resist and wrapped her arms around his neck when he replaced his hands on her breasts. Her bra was pushed up, exposing it to the air. Kurama pinched her nipples making them hard.

"Kurama please, stop it," She said as pleasure clouded her eyes. "Someone might see us!"

He stopped. "Then we should just get through with your punishment faster, right?" Kagome grew horrified when he suddenly pulled down her underwear.

-----

Kagome was tired. Kurama could go at it for a long time. They were currently sitting on the teacher's comfortable chair. She looked at her sleeping devil and shook her head. Standing out of his lap she went to retrieve her skirt and panties. Wearing her skirt first, she looked for her panties and picked them up upon discovery. Her eyes widened. There on her underwear was a small heart. A small _green_ heart!

She quickly put it on and looked back at her deceitful boyfriend, who was now awake.

"Good afternoon beautiful." He greeted.

"You lied to me! I _was_ wearing green!" Kagome seethed.

"You know you liked it. And don't get angry, it makes me hot for you all over again." He grinned.

Kagome wouldn't admit she liked it as much as she did or at all. But if she calmed down and didn't stay angry it would be like saying she forgave him. If she stayed angry he'd have her with him all over again. So it was a lose-lose situation, or a win-win situation if she _really_ wanted to sleep with Kurama right now.

Kagome just huffed and stomped out of the room, before remembering the reason she was there in the first place, no one would be able to see she was wearing green (why would she show them her panties?). She became frustrated once more and sat in one of the desks farthest from Kurama.

Kurama stood, an evil idea forming in his head.

"I am the teacher. And you are the student. My job is to…teach you." He grinned and started for her.

-----

Note: Kagome is in high school, but the regular uniform is still green just as it is in the anime when she's in middle school. Thx to IchikoKitsuneKoumori for telling me. Please tell me if you liked it or not! It was fun to write and I hope that you tell me your opinion of it.


End file.
